MK6: Rise of the Dragon King
by TheNav
Summary: **AT LAST my greatest work is COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!***. The Dragon Egg has hatched! but how is it related to Liu Kang? RnR!
1. Default Chapter

****

Standard Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat and all related characters mentioned in this fan fiction does not belong to me! It belongs to Midway and the movies/TV series belongs to New Line Cinema. Of course, this isn't a fic based on the movies/TV series . . . it's based on the video games . . . but since they follow the same storyline so . . . ah . . . any who! Continue wit da story!

****

Author's Note:**************************

SO! Every1 who is reading this . . . we all know that Mortal Kombat 6, the game, is in production right? So, some of us (and you) just cant wait until the game is released and if you are one of them . . . fear not! : ) for **I** have wrote **my** version of MK6 and **YOU** will have to review and tell me how it is? Deal? Great! so ON with the story jumps out of the way to reveal a giant wide-screen TV

**__**

Rise of the Dragon King:

"Many millenniums ago, when the reptiles ruled this planet, there was a ruler by the name of The Dragon King. Some say that he once ruled all of Earth realm, when the ice-age shattered the earth like a giant snow-ball, the king was dying. He stored his last egg into a sacred under-ground cave where it would stay warm and alive. With his last breath, the Dragon King wrote on a brick stone 'On the day when this egg will hatch, the reptiles shall rule once again!'. 

Now, that day has come . . . the Dragon-egg has hatched. 

Another Legend said; that the soul that lived inside the egg was viciously tortured by humans later on, on a curse it said that the soul will be given to a mortal human and only when he will die, will the egg hatch. The former champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, had the animality to change into a dragon . . . could he be the new Dragon-King?"

-- These are the words of Raiden. 

****

To Be Continued (if I get the reviews!!!) 


	2. It Has Began

****

A/N: HEY! thank you SO very much for the reviews!!! I know this is a bit short but . . . I think I'll put up the next chapter soon (if you promise to review that is!). Also, I'm thinking abt changing my name from 'Liu Kang' to 'The Nav' it's a long story so if you get confused a bit . . . don't be! 

****

CHAPTER I

The Whu-Shi Academy, or the Temple of the Order of Light as it was known before (correct me if I'm wrong at this) always was, and always will be the main training branch for Shaolin monks. It is located some where in China, it is also where Liu Kang was born, and where he was killed by Shang Tsung almost 6 months ago. 

Kung Lao, one of Liu's students, was doing his regular Kata that morning. After the last tournament with the Deadly Alliance, he had to train a new generation of fighters along side the other monks and master Bo Rai Cho. Not only that, but Kung had to train himself up for the next tournament, he was still a student at training. If it weren't for Raiden and Kitana's help, he would've been dead by now at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi. Now, more determined than ever, Kung needed to prepare himself for the up-coming threat of the Dragon King. Of course, he didn't know about that yet . . . 

"Kung!" Master Bo Rai Cho shouted from behind the young monk, he had a bowl of something on his hands.

"Yes! Sensei!" Kung Lao stopped at last,

"C'mon in boy! Have some breakfast! And besides, by the looks of the clouds it seems like we have to train in-doors today." The Master directed his student inside the temple, the skies were indeed getting darker by the second, a storm was likely to fall that day.

~@~

On the other side of the world, we meet up with Johnny Cage, the famous Hollywood actor/director. But for some apparent reason, he was at the same arena where he once fought the four-armed shokan, Goro. And that creature was still standing before him. 

"Finish him quickly! Don't waste your time," Shang tsung hissed from a distance. Laughing, what seemed like growling, the four-armed creature spoke, "This puny mortal will be no problem, I'll crush him with one stroke!" 

"Alright," Johnny said, looking up at the beast, "Let's daance!"

"Okay! Tut utt tut tut tut tut tut ut tut tut tut tut, ut tut tut--" the beast began to sing the Mortal Kombat theme song with a normal 'human' voice!

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Cage screamed out.

"This is SUPPOSED to be MY movie! Okay?! MY MOVIE!!! Goro DOES NOT Sing and DANCE after I SAY MY LINE!!!!! IT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Obviously, Johnny changed his skin color with all that shouting. A beep sound confirmed a halt at the background. 

"Geez man! Take it easy! It was only a joke!" The cameraman called out. 

Huffing out with his anger, Johnny walked out of the 'arena'.

"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME we're doing this! Take 15 everyone . . . NO! Make it 30 or 100! We'll do this tomorrow!" The door shut closed from behind the crew.

"What a jerk!" The 'four-armed' actor announced.

Outside the studio, Johnny sunk his head on his limousine, "What jerks," He cursed at the crew.

"Where to now?" The driver asked. 

"Home," Johnny responded with a sigh,

"I don't think so." The driver replied, turning his head from the seat to reveal his face.

"You don't think so?!" Johnny opened his eyes to see Raiden smiling at him from the driver's sit. 

"Lambert if this is another JOKE I'll . . ." 

"I'm not the actor who plays Raiden dummy! I AM Raiden!" those last words from the god of thunder followed white and blue electricity circling his eyes.

"Rayden?" a nod confirmed it. "Wha . . . what . . ."

"Never mind the 'whats, buts and hows' I'll see you and the rest of the guys two days later on this address," Raiden handed him a scroll, it contained the mortal kombat initial and some Japanese writings. Cage studied it for a moment, turning his eyes completely away from his friend and ally. 

"Wa, wait . . . didn't we go through this like last year?" When Johnny looked up, no one was there.

****

TBC (if you review)


	3. Visions

****

CHAPTER II

Rain down-poured that day like none other, all training and practice was held inside the temple for the Shaolin Monks due to the rain. And now, after a hard day of work, we find Kung Lao, his master Bo Rai Cho, and the other masters of that temple inside the dining room, eating their supper. 

Kung was never really much of an eater, he preferred to go on fighting and training, training and fighting. That's what he believed, of course, his master, Bo would never allow that, seeming the fatty he really is.

Rolling his meat-balls on his bowl, Kung was really wondering about how his life changed after he met Liu Kang. Yes, the day when he first met the former Mortal Komat champion was almost . . . 8 years ago. He had received a letter one morning, from the Order of Light, saying that they needed him to come to China for basic training. 'What basic training' Kung Lao used to think, at that time he didn't knew that his training could some day lead to save the Earth. When Kung arrived at the Temple, Liu Kang greeted him. Kang said that they were the ancestors of a great fighter and his name was after that fighter, the original Kung Lao. Liu had told him about the tournament known as Mortal Kombat. For 9 months Kung Lao had trained under the Mortal Kombat champion, day by day they were becoming more like brothers than just mentor and student. That's when tragedy stroke; one day, while returning to the temple after some time on the city . . . Kung Lao found Liu Kang's body lay there, soul-less. The demon sorcerer Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi left the champion of Mortal Kombat dead. 

"Hey! What happened to you?" Asked Bo Rai Cho, snapping Kung from his thoughts.

"Ah . . . nothing . . ." Was the response. 

"Thinking about Liu again huh?" His master questioned, taking a sip of water. 

"Yeah . . ." a smile formed on Kung's lips as he continued with his meal . . . but then again, the noodles that were in front of Lao swirled around like snakes, and the bowl seemed like a hole with which Kung was being pulled through. Suddenly, the whole room began to darken, the only viewable object beside himself was a dragon, a dragon growling from inside an egg. Screaming to get out, many priests then began to fade in, he was inside some kind of a shrine . . . a shrine made out of lava as if it was inside a burning volcano. The priests began to sing and chant a weird song, a scary and horrifying song which could led a great scare into the hearts of mortals everywhere.

"Kung?" Lao could hear another voice outside all of these nightmares, "Kung?!" he heard it again, the priests began to sing even louder, "KUNG!" 

"AH! WHOA!?" Kung Lao was back in his temple again, it seemed as if those were only a dream . . . a weird dream. He breathed heavily. 

"What troubles you my boy?" A master said to Kung, handing him a glass of water. 

"N. . . no . . . nothing." Was the response. 

~@~

Major Jackson Briggs and General Sonya Blade were members of a secret organization called the OIA. It stood for Outer world Investigation Agency. Their job was to locate the 'illegal' magical portals opened by many. One of the illegal portal openers was known as the Black-Dragon.

"Major Briggs this General Blade, I'm at the east wing of the were house. No exact locations of any of the Black-Dragon members have been identified yet. Report your situation." Sonya Blade radioed her partner, they were at a warehouse which was reported by an anonymous person that the Black-dragon had held their head quarters there.

"Sonya, this is Jacks! I need immediate back-up! Mavado and his men hav _skkkkkkkkkkrk"_

"Mavado." Sonya spoke that name before running off towards her partner's location.

****

TBC

A/N: SO sorry if this is short! Plz lemme know if I should write the next chapters a bit more . . . well more! Y'know.


	4. The Black Dragon has fallen

****

Word from the Author:

Thank you SO much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I'll definitely write more! So sorry tht I didn't update the last 3-2 days! Oh n Kalaratri, thanks for pointing out those mistakes, but forgive me but I really do have to disagree with some of the things u said: 

1, the 'Ill write more if I get reviews' bull? Yeah it's a bit childish, but I never really PLANNED on writing this story before so I'm saying if u read it n tell me to continue, then I'll update, otherwise I'll just dump the story. 2, I know its JAX in both the games n the movies, but if u look reeal close JAX is not the correct way to spell it! his name is Jackson Briggs, n JACKS is how u spell it literary speaking. 3, yes in the game Kung isnt a student, nor is he Kang's student – But, in the games they never really told us the origin of Kung Lao! All they said was tht he competed on the second outworld tournament to avenge his great ancestor the original Kung Lao. No one ever said who trained him, or how he entered the world of Mortal Kombat right? Of course its MY making tht Kung was Kang's student but if u want me to change it . . . I will. Yes sensei is Japanese, I agree with tht, but thts wat I heard ppl learning shaolin says! Forgive me aGAIN if im wrong k? thank you very much for informing me about the difference between the RED dragon and the BLACK dragon! But Mavado is still here . . . read on you'll see. Kikoken, I hope tht pretty much answers your questions too? Writng is my hobby, I write fan fiction when I get the spare-time. I appreciate that u point out the flaws of my work, and I want u to point it out always! Coz u learn by failing, but u don't have to be rude. I'll try my best to write long chapters, although I cant guarantee u tht its gonna be long like those u read on novels n stuff. With that being said, now on with the story:

****

CHAPTER III:

Long ago, the Red dragon was a clan of assassins and thieves, their men were undefeatable in both hand-to-hand fighting and stealth alike. But in the recent century, some of the members of the Red dragon betrayed their clan to form their own clan – the BLACK dragon. Since then, it has been the Red dragon's top priority to wipe off the Black dragon. They had done it on the last Mortal Kombat, when the last of the Black Dragon member; Kano died. But now, a man by the name of Kurt Andrew had remade the terrorist group. 

A new generation of thugs, generals and even scientists now ruled the Black Dragon. One of these generals, a former member of the Red Dragon, had returned with information upon their current situation. 

"Sir!" the general gasped, he had been running for hours, "Sir! I have bad news." 

"What news?" Kurt shouted back at the general, his small group had been hiding from the OIA for months and now, that organization had entered their hide out. "The Red Dragon is here. Mavado is here!" The General screamed in fear, his face was bruised with fresh blood. No doubt that someone must have beaten him up real bad. 

"Quite you _fool!_" Andrew grabbed his mouth, disabling the general to speak, "If we stay out-of-sight long enough, Sonya and her troops will _capture_ the Red Dragon! Giving us the opportunity ta sneak outta here!" The new leader of the Black Dragon spoke his voice not above a whisper. 

Suddenly, a dozen men rushed into the small cave/room they were hiding in. Quickly outnumbering Kurt's small group. Soon enough, the Black Dragon was defeated. There was a large hole in the wall with which the Red Dragon had poured through, their commander for the operation, Mavado had emerged from that hole dragging the 11 other OIA operatives along with him. And Major Jackson Briggs was one of those 11 operatives. 

The members of the Red Dragon had killed, stabbed and beaten the Black Dragon so badly, that their souls will yet be scarred. Andrew was still viciously kept alive, blood blocking his eyes as his face lost most of its meat. 

Mavado bent down so that he could be face to face with the new leader of his rival clan. A chuckle fled his lips as the Red Dragon member circled Andrew's jaw with his hook-like sword. "Told ya not to betray the Red Dragon like that," He laughed at the beaten foe, standing to his feet, "As long as MAVADO is alive the Black Dragon will always remain dead!" And with a swift move, Mavado strokes at Andrew's neck with his sharp sword. 

The leader of the Black Dragon fell to the ground – head less. The blood from his throat had stained the hook-sword that Mavado held. Laughing, he once again screamed with joy, holding his hook sword above his head in pride: "The Black Dragon is DEAD! The RED DRAGON LIVES!" his words followed by the cheer of his own clan members. "And it shall always remain that way," He said, lowering his voice. His face showed the fervent feelings of his desire- to annihilate the Black Dragon. 

"You're sick man!" Major 'Jax' Briggs (**A/N:**happy NOW?!) spat at the man standing before him. Jax himself was on his knees, both of his metal arms were tightly embraced by two masked clan members, how they could hold such strong arms is unimaginable. 

"You think _I am_ sick Major Briggs? Wait until you meet my master." Mavado chuckled again, brushing his fist against Jax's face, "Alright, our mission is fulfilled. Killing the OIA isn't our priority. We'll deal with them another day." Mavado prepared their escape when he saw someone move, reflecting on Jax's sunglasses. Swirling to a 180 degree Mavado Ordered his men to "GRAB HER!" his hand cocking at Sonya Blade 20 feet away. 

10 Red Dragon member ran towards the OIA General, but an unknown force stopped them from about 3 feet from Sonya, it was as if someone was using telekinetic powers to stop the Red Dragon from reaching her. Mavado threw his hook sword with anger but it stopped moving on the air at that same spot! Kenshi, a blind swordsman, revealed himself from behind a stack of crates next to Blade. Kenshi then used his powers to lift the 10 clan-members up into the air so that they would be helpless, giving Sonya the easy target she needed to shoot at their legs, one by one. Each bullet hit their knees so badly, that it was guaranteed they wont be walking again. 

Mavado calmed himself, knowing that force wasn't what he needed. He grabbed an OIA operative and clenched his other hook sword against the agent's throat, "STOP!" he screamed so that the battle would take a halt, "Blade, I'll make a deal with you right here."

"What deal?" Sonya lowered her gun down, 

"Let the Red Dragon go now and this man will live to see another day." He said, gripping the agent's neck. 

The room froze in silence. Each individual thinking what could happen next. If General Sonya Blade accepted the offer, the Red Dragon would be free to go, killing off other clans. If she refused, the OIA would lose most of their men. 

"No deal." Sonya spoke, it followed by the gun shot of her and several other OIA operatives from behind her. The backup Jax had requested earlier finally came. Again, outnumbering the RED dragon by 30. 

Mavado, of course, beheaded the agent he was holding hostage. Running the other direction, he knew that this was a mission he had to lose. 

"Going somewhere Mavado?" Major Jackson grabbed the Red dragon member by his throat, shifting him on the air. 

"JAX?!" And so he was, Jax punched the assassin right across the jaw. 

~@~

The Red Dragon members were being escorted into a van by the OIA operatives, the bodies of the remains of the Black Dragon were being taken to the morgue for medical reasons. Jax and Sonya walked out of the warehouse, both exhausted by their mission. "WHEEW! That was some thing huh?" Jax let out a deep breath, while Sonya had on her usual frown, she just shook her head.

"What? Don't you ever laugh?" 

"Shut up Jacks! If it weren't for me you'd be dragged into Outworld and get cooked by Mavado's clan!" 

"Yeah! And _when_ did I say that wasn't gonna happen?" Jax joked, he really wanted his partner to laugh, she always seemed so serious all the time. 

"Ugh!," Sonya rolled her eyes, "You're too easy to argue with!" she opened her car door and sat on the driving seat. 

"Y'know, I never _really _thought I'd have to go car-to-car and invite you all again." A calm voice hissed from the back seat. It was the God of Thunder and Lighting – Raiden. 

"Raiden? What're you doing here?" Sonya literally jumped to see her old mentor again. After all these time. 

"HeheY! RAY ma' man! How it goes?" Jax tried to high-five his old friend, but the god of thunder refused to slap his metal hand like that. "It's RaiDEN steel hands!" He confirmed his name, at last forming a smile across Blade's face. "Listen up, we're having sort of a . . . damn! How do call it? . . . ah . . . yeah! Mortal-meeting happening. I want the two of you here by 42 hours." Raiden handed Sonya a scroll. The same scroll he gave to Johnny Cage. As the two of the Outer world Investigation Agents studied it, the god of thunder had vanished once again. 

~@~

Kung Lao had been trying to set his mind on the obstacle before him. He was blindfolded and had to use his chi-powers, or eternal energy, to sense which jar contained a coin as his master Bo, continued to move other empty jars as well as the jar with the coin. 

"Okay," His master confirmed, stopping the frequent movement of the jars, "Guess, which one holds the coin."

"I . . ." Kung's hand moved from one jar to the other, but instead of hearing the jars moving, he still heard the growl of a dragon from his dreams, a dragon that is eagerly waiting to rise, a dragon that would . . . 

"NO!" He shoved the cloth that was tied on his eyes and threw it on the side, sweat dripping from his forehead and his chest, rising and falling due to the nightmares. 

"Are . . . you alright Kung?" Master Bo asked his student, concerned that he might be mentally sick or something.

"I . . . I just can't do it." Kung walked out of the room, leaving his trainer confused. 

"This needs some investigation." Bo Rai Cho noted to himself, "But first! Investigating on an empty stomach is a bad thing! I think I will go and have some of those delicious noodles we had for lunch!" 

****

TBC


	5. Kung Lao

****

A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews! yeah there were some flaws in the last chapter, reason was tht I was writing it too fast and without revising the words, sorry for the late update! Im gonna try to update faster.

****

CHAPTER IV:

The snow drifted across the white hills as the cold wind blew towards the temple below . . . 

The Lin Kuei was once a clan that would assassinate for money, arms or power (**a/n**again, correct me if I'm wrong!). All of that changed when Subzero, a member of the clan, had been chosen as grand master. But the story of Subzero travels a long way. His older brother, the original Subzero was a loyal member to the Lin Kuei. After his death, Subzero followed his brother's footsteps and mastered the art to freeze water vapor from the surrounding air to produce ice, or snow from his hands. 

When the Lin Kuei decided it was time for it's assassins to be changed into soul-less Cyber-natic Ninjas, Subzero and Smoke, a fellow clan member, refused. This was forbidden in the clan, that is, refusing to take orders. Although Smoke was later captured and forced into a soul-less robot body, Subzero escaped. He betrayed his own clan and joined forces with the monk Liu Kang and the rest of the chosen fighters to destroy Shao Kahn and by doing so, the Lin Kuei.

After the invasion was over, Subzero found the remains of the Lin Kuei and decided to rebuild the clan. However, in order to make this decision he had to be the Grand Master and had to wear the dragon medallion. He fought the Cybernatic ninja Sektor for the medallion and won in combat. Since then, Subzero have been proving again and again that the Lin Kuei is no longer a bounty-hunting clan, but a force for the protection of Earth.

The new Lin Kuei temple is located on a mysterious frozen temple, unknown to all outsiders of its exact location. 

"SO as you can see Raiden, my students aren't as competitive as those of the Monks." Subzero said to the god of thunder who came by that morning. Both of them were having a cup of tea inside the 'kitchen' on this cold morning. 

"Yes but I want everyone from the previous tournaments to be in this meeting." Raiden spoke out with his usual calm voice, sipping the hot cup of tea in his hands. 

The Grand master of the Lin Kuei sighed as he poured down a cup of coffee for himself, he always-preferred coffee to be better than tea, "Alright," he agreed, "I'll tell them about the meeting." 

"Thank you," Raiden got up from his chair as he finished the last sip of his tea. The list of his agenda's been almost finished. "You've been a great grand master Subzero, I know I can count on you." 

"Have you told them about the egg . . .? Yet?" 

"No, no I haven't. You are the first to know." Raiden started to teleport away.

"Thanks for the tea." Were his last words until the Thunder god vanished away completely. 

"No need to hide any more," Subzero informed at the empty room, he knew all the time that someone was spying on them.

His pupil, Frost, emerged from the shadows behind him. Her head bowed towards the ground in shame. 

"Why were you spying?" Subzero demanded, his voice rising with anger. Frost once tried to steal the Dragon Medallion 6 months ago; the medallion was only for the grand master to wear.

"I'm sorry . . . I had to know," Her voice barely above a whisper. The medallion has the ability to enhance ones abilities, for Frost, it meant her ability to produce ice just like Subzero, she froze when she held the dragon in her hands. 

"I am NOT taking you with me." Her master have been angry with her ever since. 

"But he said he wanted EVERYONE from the previous tournaments!" 

"Raiden SAID he wanted everyone from OUR side! Not someone who betrays her own clan!" 

"YOU BETRAYED THE CLAN TOO!" That did it, the word was true, Subzero did betray his own clan but that was for the sake of his soul, not for the sake of gaining more power. The cold kitchen froze with silence, The Grand master of the Lin Kuei was breathing heavily, reflecting his anger. He wanted to punish Frost, wanted to put her through the worst training session possible. He even suspended her from the clan for 3 months after the stealing attempt, but never more. He couldn't do what his superiors did. He couldn't mark a clan member for death. That was his weakness. That's what Frost would try to use against him if necessary. And he knew it.

"I am _not_ taking you to this meeting." Was all Subzero could say, and that pretty much closed the chapter. 

He walked out of the room after that, going on about the agendas he had to do. 

A wicked smile formed on Frost's lips as she was left alone into the cold kitchen. 

~@~

The Temple of the Order of light, or the Wu Shi academy, at night. 

The dark clouds continued to shower down thick raindrops, the storm hadn't stopped for days. Kung Lao was praying in his personal quarter. His eyes were closed as his prayer traveled into the deepest pits of his soul . . . suddenly, Kung heard a lightning flash which followed the roar of thunder. At the first thought it seemed like the normal thunder outside, but the lightning had flashed inside that grabbed Kung's attention. He stood to his feet, breaking his prayer to see the god of thunder Raiden, sitting on his bed, still looking like that old 'beggar' Liu Kang had thought many years back. 

"Hey! no body ever said that you had to stop praying when I'm around! Hell I say you pray! Pray for the sake of the Earth!" The thunder god laughed at the monk.

"Raiden!" Kung hugged his long-time mentor, the sight of seeing him again after all these months. 

"Hey! Whoa! Easy there, fella!" The old man patted on the monk's shoulders, "Not young as I used to be y'know." 

"You can't grow old!"

"Just play along! Its kinda fun!" 

He hugged him again, his face curving to form a big smile. It had been so long since Kung Lao saw his mentor and he for once was really happy to see him again. "You never show up here as you used to when Liu was here . . ."

"Liu must be very proud to see how you turned out."

"Thanks," 

"By the way," Raiden shifted his crossed legs, "The reason I came here is . . . I want you to have this." He handed the same scroll which Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs and recently Subzero received. 

"What is it?" Kung asked without even seeing the writings in it. 

"Its an address to a ship leaving from Hong Kong tomorrow, I gave this to the rest of the 'chosen fighters' and expect them to show up." The Thunder God explained.

"Why? What happened?"

"You'll know." 

Kung looked at the paper, it was written in ancient Chinese hand writing style and had the symbol of the Mortal Kombat logo, or in this case, a symbol of a dragon. And it looked more familiar than a symbol.

****

TBC

***Sorry if it was short! I promise the next chapter will be up by Monday! Lemme know what ya think!****


	6. introducing

****

A/N: well here it is! Hey! its MONDAY aint it? see I keep my promises! Plez let me know what u think abt this one and thank u SO much for reviewing!

****

CHAPTER 5

"A BODY GUARD?!" Johnny Cage screamed at his manager, "You hired a BODY GUARD?!"

"Well you DO need one y'know," The chubby man informed munching on his taco. 

"I am a martial arts actor!" Johnny screamed once again, emphasizing that word. 

"Well you are also a director these days should I remind you? And for your own health, I hired you a bodyguard. Big deal." The manager shrugged his shoulders. Even he himself didn't know why the heck was that he was managing things for an egotistic guy like Johnny Cage.

"YOU can guard your OWN body!" The actor clearly pouted his finger on the fat man's chest and started to walk away from him. They were in Johnny's 'expensive' apartment in Los Angeles, he bought it after his recent blockbuster hit film 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' made its release last February. His crew had started working on his next film 'Mortal Kombat: Return of the Dragon King' but it was soon canceled on pre-production when Johnny got 'annoyed'. 

"Johnny, c'mon! Give it a shot! What have you got to lose?" The chubby manager tried whining for the third and final time. 

"Money!" Came the answer from Johnny. Yes indeed, apart from his egotistical self, Johnny has been creating another annoying character after his two self-produced movies, he was beginning to get cheap. 

"Ah . . . Hey! My name is Nein Lee. I have this appointment here?" Someone spoke from outside the door. A Chinese boy introduced himself, he was wearing multi-pocketed pants and a black T-shirt, exactly what you'd expect from an 18-year-old. Both Johnny and his manager looked at the teenager with a confused look, with Johnny giving the 'what the hell?' face. "Mr. Borsman send me?" the teenager said again.

"What's this kid doing here?" Johnny again pouted at his manager, not giving another look at the boy.

"Nein!" The manager wide opened his arms and dashed Johnny out of the way, "Johnny, meet your new Body guard!" he said as he put his massive fat-filled hand over Nein Lee's shoulder, resulting the actor/director/producer to show disgust in his face. 

~@~

In China, back in the Temple of Light. Rain kept on falling that morning, of course, it has been raining non-stop for the last 5 days. Kung Lao made his way on a small boat that would take him to Hong Kong, he was instructed that once there; another boat would be waiting to take him and the rest of the chosen members to where the _real_ meeting was to be held. The rain scattered on the tin roof of the boat, causing a tremendous noise inside. The tin was kept that way because then the passengers wouldn't get wet on rainy days, nor would they get hot on sunny days. 

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE UP FOR IT?" Kung's master, Bo Rai Cho called out from under the protection of his umbrella, his voice nearly shouting due to the noise caused by the rain.

"YES! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AS SOON AS I GET THERE!" Kung Lao shouted back, his hand covering his forehead so that water couldn't reach his eyes. 

"GOODLUCK!" Master Bo screamed with a thumbs-up as the boat started to row away towards its chosen destination. 

The trainer smiled to see his favorite student slowly fade away into the misty horizon. 

~@~

In the Lin Kuei temple,

Subzero clinked shut his belt, he put on his old mask which never had the blue color on it, instead the mask had spikes that were made of steel (a/n: think the mask from the first movie) and its edges reflected blue. 

His eyes looked even more colder with that mask on, with his skin now growing old it had a shady touch of white. His eyes had most of its white frozen in the color of an October sky. 

The iceman walked out into the main hall where most of his students were practicing. 

"Smoke," The Grandmaster called out to one of the masters. Smoke was really the son of the original Smoke who was forced to be part of a Cybernatic ninja all those years ago. This Smoke, however, has been hand-chosen by Subzero himself to be the lead trainer of the Lin Kuei, and he had the skill to complete that task. 

He approached the Grand master, bowing his head in honor. 

"Smoke, I want you to come with me in this journey." The Grandmaster announced into the hall, quickly getting everyone's attention. 

"Sir, it would be my honor to accompany you." The younger man responded, his head still faced downward. 

After nodding, Subzero continued his declaration to the clan, he stated that Master Yong would be temporarily in charge of events until he and Smoke returns. 

"I believe you are ready to finish off your list of agendas in order to travel?" The Grandmaster asked his compatriot. 

"Yes master." 

From a distance, Frost was looking at the two men with a glare of hatred in her eyes. She was supposed to go with Subzero, she _wanted_ to go with Subzero. But the plans that engulfed her mind were still saying the same words over and over again. She is _still_ going with Subzero. 

A few minutes later, both Subzero and Smoke were preparing to leave the frozen temple by means of a boat. Unlike the rest of the fighters, Subzero had given the direct location of where the meeting was held. He needs not to go all the way to Hong Kong and continue to journey from there. By 2 days, both of them would be able to reach the meeting spot with no worry. 

As their boat began to castoff, a certain ninja with the traditional black outfit was secretly attached to the boat, unknown to both the Master and the Grandmaster.

****

TBC

A/N: I'll try to update as fast as I can! Pleaz review and lemme know if you have some ideas! Again, sorry for the short chapter!


	7. the docks where it all began

****

A/N: Where's Kenshi? Read on! **Note: words in _italic_ are visions that Kung Lao is witnessing. **this wasn't in the previous episode.

****

CHAPTER 6

__

In a sacred underground Shrine bathed by molten lava, 3 priests with the height of 9 feet were praying, singing a song feared by many. A song that would wake a long slept monster, a song that would shatter the outside layer of an egg long been forgotten, a song that would shatter the soul of mortals in great scare . . . and suddenly, that song stopped. A crack on a gigantic egg echoed through the cave. A mystical legacy has awakened. 

"Oy mate!" The voice of the boatman snapped Kung Lao out of his unearthly vision, "We're here mite!" The boatman informed, his gaze followed into the crowded Hong Kong docks. They were traveling for about 4 hours from the rainy morning. Kung must have fell asleep on the way. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Kung, unaware of his current whereabouts.

"You've been dozing on my boat for the last 2 hours! Ya said to bring ya to the Hong Kong docks! So here we are! It'll cost ya 50 dollars!" The smell from the boatman's mouth was horrible, each sentence followed a spit flying from his lips.

"Wait a minute, dollars? We're in Japan! Well . . . Hong Kong." Kung Lao pointed out the mistake, the boatman wasn't from China his accent had confirmed. More like a character from those old pirate movies. 

"Hey! I'm the boat-driver here! I make the decision from which currency I wanna be pay-ed with!" 

"You mean . . . boat-man." 

"WHATEVER!" 

"Now look, I don't have any dollars with me. I live in China how am I supposed to have dollars with me?"

"That's your problem mite." With a deep breath, Kung got up from the boat. Arguing with this guy seemed hopeless. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." Was his respond as he started to climb up the wooden stairs, leading to the docks.

"Hey! Hey! How am I supposed to know that ye will return with ma money?" The boatman cried out, cocking his sharp stick at the young monk. 

"Okay! Okay! Here, keep my luggage!" Kung threw his backpack to the man bellow and he certainly seemed happy about it. 

Over on the other side of the docks, we meet with Johnny Cage and his 'body-guard' Nein Lee. The martial arts actor, as should have, traveled all the way from L.A here by his personal airplane, the two movies that he produced really made him wealthy enough to do that. Although, payment for all the fuel and paint, is still being paid by credit card. And believe me, most of his cards ran out of money real fast.

From the airport, Johnny and his bodyguard came to the docks by his pre-rented car, with Nein carrying all of his suitcases, bags and backpacks. 

"I . . . ah . . . said I was gonna be your bodyguard NOT your personal slave!" The teenage body guard huffed and puffed with all the heavy luggage he was bound to carry. 

"Ain't I the celebrity here?" Cage spat out while not stopping for even a second for some reason, "And besides," he continued, "I'll fire you if you don't do what I say!" 

"Ha!" Lee blurted out while still trying hard not to fall down on the water beside him, "I, have a contract- with; your manager!" His breath falling and rising at the same time due to the pressure on the bags that was pulling him down to the ground, and he had to walk with it "And YOU can't fire me! Coz I don't work for you! I work for your manager!" Finally Cage stopped swaggering just to nod at the teenager ridiculously as if meaning 'it doesn't matter'.

Kung Lao had been searching for a guy who had at-least 40 US dollars the boatman wanted. Kung would give the rest in his own currency. He looked at his watch, it read: 7:35. His original boat, the one he had to go on in order to go to the meeting place, was supposed to arrive at 8:00 so it gave him loads of time. 

Many people, often selling, buying or even helping for money always crowded the docks. So it seemed like at least someone had US currency. 

He then looked at a familiar figure, it was another friend of his from the tournaments, and a close friend to his former master, Johnny Cage stood on one of the sidewalks of the long dock. The young man beside him was definitely his guard or something. They were both arguing about something . . . but the noise of the ships disabled Kung to hear what exactly it was. But one thing was for sure—he was sure to have 50 bucks. 

"You think Ninja Mime was a fake?" Johnny hysterically asked his new so-called 'body' guard. He was waiting for his ship to come. 

"I think MK: DA was a fake!" Lee pointed at his boss, because they were waiting for the ship meant that he could drop the bags for a moment, which to Lee, meant heaven at that time. but he did not know that just plain talking to this Cage guy meant hell it self!

"Look! MK: DA was . . ." Kung Lao cut-off Johnny Cage with a 'hi' just a normal 'hi'.

"Lao? Is that you?!" Johnny laughed at the monk, "What happened to you? You look like someone just threatened to fatalitised you!" (**A/N** hey! I liked the dialog! Know that you gave it Xardion!)

"I always look like this!" Kung yelled at the actor in anger, he wasn't much of a dresser, but he looked good and if any one was to disagree with that he would break his or her nose.

"Exactly!" Came Johnny's Response. 

Kung had his fists crunched into shape and ready to punch when he realized that he had much better things to do. "Hey, you got fifty dollars? I need it to pay for my boat." 

"You came here by boat?" The Bodyguard asked with his face contorted.

"Hey! You're a bodyguard! So make like one and just shut up!" Cage yelled at his servant/guard whatever. 

"I would've acted like a bodyguard if you haven't treated me like a slave! And might I add that I'd done a better job at acting it!" The teenager practically screamed at his boss, causing the actor to open his mouth, but nothing came out. 

"Dude, his only a kid! Live him alone!" Kung Lao stopped him before he could do something, it seemed like Cage was about to punch at the poor guy.

"I'll deal with you later!" Was all he said to the guard, then turned to face Kung. "Okay, um, I'll give you the fifty for one reason--"

"NoohOh! I am not carrying your bags!" 

"Will ya just listen?"

"What?"

"I need you to . . . Hey is that Sonya?" Johnny dashed Kung out of the way to talk with his biggest reason to come all the way here . . . General Sonya Blade.

"Hey! What about my fifty?!" Kung cried out, but Cage was too far away by then to even listen, both mentally and physically. 

"Does he always act like this?" The monk sighed out, asking at the bodyguard.

"No, he normally acts much worse!" The teenager replied, smiling at the previous Mortal Kombat champion. 

Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs and agent Blind Kenshi had been assigned to capture and bring back the last Red Dragon member roaming free in the lands of Earth – Baraka. Baraka are a herd of nomadic mutants who served Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earth, they used to live in the wastelands of Outworld. But the Baraka who joined the Red Dragon is an even deadlier mutant than his predecessors. Baraka has grown a special skill he developed while training with the Red Dragon, he now has the ability to produce venomous acid from the depths of his sharp teeth. 

Jax was the one with the heat-sensor binoculars this time, beside him, his two partners; Sonya and Kenshi stood by watching with plain eyes . . . but Kenshi was blind so his story was something else. 

"Any sign of the Red Dragon member?" Kenshi asked to his two 'clan-members'. 

"Nope, but keep looking!" Jax taunted at the blind man. To which he shook his head in disbelief.

A few miles up-front, a skinny man with his face disguised black mask, stood near a crate of imported material. Near the same spot where Kano once stood and had lured Sonya into the tournament. Once the man came into Jax' view he shouted: "There he is!" meaning Baraka. 

At first, Sonya started running towards the last member, loading her 9mm pistol on the way. Followed by Kenshi closely behind her. 

"SONYA!" Johnny Cage shouted in great happiness to see her running towards him, at first he thought she was running for him, but when she was close enough but still was running . . . he knew that he wasn't the one she was running.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Johnny grabbed her by the arm so that she couldn't run anymore, instead, fell on the ground. "You know you shouldn't be running that fast near the docks . . . you could fall down and hurt yoursel—" Kenshi ran as fast as his legs could take him, speeding past both Johnny and Sonya, nearly bumping Cage. "Whoa! Easy there!" 

"YOU IDIOT!" Blade screamed at the actor,

"What?" 

"YOU LET THAT TERRORIST GET AWAY!" Then it downloaded on Johnny's pathetic little brain that Sonya was actually on one of her assignments! 

"Oh," was all he could say, being speech less. 

The nomadic mutant started running once he saw the Special Forces member Kenshi running at him in Matrix speed. He had no idea how could a normal blind person like Kenshi could run so fast and accurate on a straight line. 

While nearing the crates, Kenshi used his telekinetic powers to boost up into the air as if flying, this made jumping over the crates easier. But once there the mutant was no where to be found. 

Kenshi surveyed the next part mentally, noting every single wave in the air to finally figure out where the mutant was hiding. He turned around, facing the huge stack of crates, and used his inner-strength to control the surrounding air and within seconds Baraka was pulled through one of the crates! 

The mutant landed on the small space near the edge of the wooden platform. There, both Kenshi and Baraka were unnoticeable to the public behind the crates. Baraka strafed into a bending position before Kenshi and his arms were stretched to both his sides. But something strange happened on Baraka's wrist, he twisted his fist and suddenly, it seemed as if his bones were being pulled out of his arms, but they weren't bones, Baraka produced strong- addamantium swords or claws, one from each wrist. A loud growl escaped his throat as he began to leap towards the blind agent. 

Kenshi again used his powers to stop Baraka from striking near, the mutant screeched and screamed, his legs were determined to kill the agent with any means possible. Kenshi's hand began to quiver, as he could no longer sustain the energy to hold Baraka back. He let go of the mutant and quickly pulled out his sword to block the striking attack from the mutant. They struggled there for a moment, each pushing against the other to hold the blow. Baraka moved one of his 'swords' away from Kenshi's and stabbed it on his thigh! The blind man fell down in grave pain as he screamed in agony. 

Baraka had an open chance to kill his enemy once and for all . . . but a ships noise detected his attention, the mutant looked at the Nether ship that was nearing the dock, and then turned back on Kenshi, he twisted his head towards the ship, then back at the agent. Confused on weather to kill his opponent now, or fulfill his agenda? 

The masked mutant punched on Kenshi's jaw, causing the blind man to fall to the ground, he then leapt towards a cache on the ship to escape. 

Kenshi screamed again, he couldn't lift his leg up, and he had to complete his mission. The swordsman dropped his sword where it lay and pulled his body upright by his telekinetic push, just above the wooden platform.

Kenshi easily set his good leg on the ground, and began concentrating on the other leg, he had to move it with his mind and jump onto the ship just like Baraka did. 

The effort was useful, within seconds, Blind Kenshi was boarded on the Nethership. 

****

TBC

****

**Tell me this . . . there is a similarity that I fought out both Baraka and Kenshi together . . . can you figure out WHAT that similarity is? ~~


	8. the Nethership

****

A/N: So did ya guess what was the similarity on the fight between Kenshi & Baraka? Look . . . Baraka, has claws like Wolverine from X-MEN right? And Kenshi . . . well he has telekinetic powers like Jean Grey from X-MEN! So its kinda like X-men don't ya think? Thank you SO much for reviewing I hope you guys like this chapter as u did the last one!

****

CHAPTER VII 

Over on the other side of the docks, we find the few chosen fighters; Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade waiting for their ship to approach. Jax was talking to his fellow agent Kenshi via radio. His reports were positive accept the fact that he was injured while trying to capture the Red Dragon member Baraka. He has boarded the same ship that these warriors were soon to climb. 

"I'm a celebrity!" Johnny kept on going on and on at Kung Lao, "Even Raiden can't just leave me here waiting like this! I don't belong in this wet, stinky dock!" he said. His bodyguard just shook his head in embarrassment.

"Well if you weren't supposed to be here then why the HELL DID YOU GET ON MY WAY?!" Sonya Blade, the OIA agent, screamed at the actor's face. It resulted him to just mock her with his face. 

Slowly around the corner, a large- huge ship swam it self into place. The ship had sails, which stood over 40 feet long. It was made of old wood . . . and seemed as if the ship wasn't used for many centuries. On one end, the front head was designed like the head of a dragon . . . The Nether Ship had arrived. 

Johnny's bodyguard, Nein Lee, had his eyes wide open to see such an old and scary structure, but to the rest of the group it was no mystery, they had boarded this ship more than once.

"Whoa . . . dude . . ." Was all Lee's brain could let him to speak . . . his mouth almost open. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, been here done that." Johnny blurted out at his Bodyguard. 

The ship came to a sudden stop, a small bridge steeply descended from it. 

"Well . . . ladies first?" Jax noted forward at his partner. The general of the OIA, Sonya, just shook her head in annoyance and started to go in, followed by the monk Kung Lao. He had no fear in it at all, Raiden told him that once boarding the Nether ship; a certain person will guide them . . . a person who was not on their side.

Johnny Cage started to walk into the wooden bridge when he noticed that he stepped on a slimy, goo like substance. 

"What?" Jax said, he never liked the actor. 

"I think I stepped on something! Damn! And these are new shoes!" Cage cried in agony,

"Y'know something Cage? I never really liked your movies." The major of the OIA spoke and before forwarding, purposely pushed Johnny with his shoulders. "What the . . .?" was all he said. Cage proceeded in, his luggage being dragged by his bodyguard. 

Once inside, the five went on about their things, each looking around the dark 'ghost ship'. The night only caused the ship to look even darker. With the only light from three lanterns hanging from the walls, it seemed like they were in some kind of horror movie. 

"Dude . . . this is SO . . ." Lee muffled his eyes not believing that such an ancient ship still exists to this day. 

"Okay . . . um . . . I think I have to ask you to leave now?" His boss, Johnny Cage, alerted. 

"Why?" 

"Well because you're job was to protect me 'till I boarded the ship! So I boarded the ship! Now BEAT IT! Scram! Get outta here!" 

"No WAY am I leaving now! Not after seeing this! Dude! This boat must be a thousand years old! Damn I never seen such an old . . . boat, like this one!" 

Jax smiled from about a feet away, "Looks like Mr. Johnny Cage is being annoyed for the first time in history!" he laughed. 

"Now look here!" Cage pointed out at the major, forgetting his conversation with his guard. 

"Guys wait." Kung Lao stopped everyone, getting the attention. 

A man-- a slave, with his face masked by the hood on his cloak. Emerged from a dark stairwell, walking towards the five chosen warriors. He had a plate on his hand on which contained a paper, a scroll. 

Kung Lao took the scroll from the slave as he bowed his head and left to the dark stairs from which he just came. 

"What's it say?" Sonya Blade asked, curious of what their agenda would have to be. 

"_The time when you set foot on this ancient ship, was also the time you've put your lives in great risk. This boat will lead you to a tournament held for centuries. It's secrets you've grown to know in strange fatalities. The journey there will be a long one, a guide will test you whom you thought was ' no one'. Be brave and always look after your soul, for the threat these evils possess, will try to steal it, and you will be theirs to endure._"

Kung Lao announced the message out loud. The words, which were written, on it, caused the entire room to quite down, shivering into the silence of the night. 

All five of the humans that were standing on the boat now had a concerned look on their faces, were they going to fight in Mortal Kombat once again? Did they just set foot on a boat that could be the end of them? 

"I don't know about you guys but all Raiden said to me was that there's gonna be a meeting here! He didn't say I had to fight in Mortal Kombat again!" Cage squealed hysterically, which followed his bodyguard's question "Who's Raiden?" 

"He is God of Thunder and protector of Realm of Earth." Answered Kung Lao. He never really disliked the guard . . . he reminded him of someone . . . but who it was, wasn't the right time to think about it.

"Gods, souls, evils? That's it!" Nein Lee, the youngest member on the room shouted, "I'm not staying in this ship for another lousy minute!" with that, the teenager began to walk the other way that would lead towards the docks once again. The heavy luggage he was carrying for Johnny Cage was dropped on the floor. 

"What ever happened to 'dude! I'm not leaving till your leaving' thing?" Cage mentioned, smiling at his bodyguard. 

"Yeah well SCREW whatever I said!" Yelled the Chinese 18-year-old, but as he turned, a fog of dust emerged from the whistle as the ship began to castoff into the ocean. They were already 10 feet away from the nearest platform of the city. 

"I can still jump." Lee cried out, hopeless and scared about the note and of this new location. 

"That's it," Sonya informed to the rest of the group, "We're stuck here for good . . . again." This made Johnny's bodyguard even more scared than before, all he wanted was to make some extra cash by guarding a celebrity! And now, they said that his soul was at risk!

"Man, keep it cool. Nothing's gonna happen! Believe me! I've been here before." The bald-headed major said, putting one of his heavy metal arms on Nein's shoulder.

"Oh really? Than could you explain why the steel-hands? 'Steel-hands'?" The feared teenager spat out, he was getting a bit annoyed by the rest of the group. Lee simply jumped out of Jax' reach and walked towards Kung Lao, the monk said: "Would you relax? If this boat will lead us back to Mortal Kombat . . . then there must be more fighters on board." 

"I don't think that's the case, if more people are supposed to be here . . . where are they? This is the only place the Nether ship stops! And I don't see any more people boarding AND for the fact that: WE HAVE ALREADY CASTEDOFF!" Johnny Cage screamed again at Kung, he, like his guard, just couldn't digest the fact that they were going to have to fight in kombat once again. 

"There has to be more fighters . . . there just has to be!" Kung Lao left after saying these words, he left to follow the hooded-slave who gave him the scroll a few minutes ago. 

"Well, that guy seems determined." The special forces major Jackson Briggs, laughed. His huge metal arms, crossed onto one another. 

****

TBC

****

A/N: ok guys I know this is short but . . . I guess I was in a hurry to submit this chapter! Y'know, I'm updating like in a routine thing – its like: if I submit a chapter on Friday, I'll take Saturday off (sorta) and submit the next chapter on Sunday! Get it? so I was a bit b-z tonite n cudnt write a long chapter! Hope u don't mind! C'yaz n plz, let me know what ya think abt it! any ideas? 


	9. SMoke a legend of a Lin Kuei

****

A/N: lol. Yeah I guess tht does make raiden=storm and sonya=rogue! Lol. 

****

CHAPTER VIII

Else where in the freezing mists of a mysterious lost sea, two Lin Kuei were sailing on a small boat . . . well small, but large enough to secretly hide another clan member – Frost. 

It had been almost 17 hours since both Subzero and Smoke had started their journey, they haven't eaten anything since the last 18. 

Smoke, or Mark Montalban, removed his spiked-mask to reveal the long- dark hair he has. (**A/N:** Think Mark Dacascos – Crow: Stairway to Heaven, Drive, Brotherhood of the wolf) His father, the original Smoke, left Mark to join the Lin Kuei. But the last words his father told Subzero while dying on his robot form, was to take care of his son, Mark, and train him in the art of the Lin Kuei. Being the true friend Subzero was, he trained the young Montalban the way of the ninja and bought him up to be the 3rd in-rank master to train the new generation of members, in the re-formed clan of the Lin Kuei. 

"Have we enough food in stock to nourish us through the journey?" Subzero's cold, yet patient, voice spoke out from one side of the boat, the side where a big shade barely made a room and where bed-like mattresses were laid. Mark, on the other side, was digging through a small wooden box on where their food was kept. "You prefer fruits as nourishment?" He said, tossing an apple towards his mentor and foster-father. 

Catching the red-fruit, a smiling Subzero confirmed "I prefer fruits as nourishment." 

The young Lin Kuei smiled from the corner of his mouth and proceeded on choosing his meal of the day, which really wasn't fruit. 

"I prefer meat as nourishment." He informed to the senior master and took two plates of fried chicken towards the shade. Sitting down, the two began eating their supper. One thing the Grand master noticed . . . in this cold weather and so much time already passed since they left the temple, the food was still warm. Not hot, but warm. 

"How did you do this?" he asked at last. 

"Do what?" Smoke asked, looking up at his mentor.

"How did you keep the food hot in a cold place like this?" The response came with a small black smoke emerging from Mark's fist . . . "Smoke," said he, "it keeps certain things heated . . . for a short period of time. Enough smoke can result the food to . . . taste as if burned." The small mist cleared away with the words. A nod confirmed Subzero's admiration, he was rather proud to see one of his students come out successful, unlike Frost.

As the two men were eating, a shadowy figure was visible just behind the shade . . . Smoke was the first who noticed this. He stood to his feet, taking steps back from the shade. 

"What is it?" The Grand master demanded, a slow shake of Smoke's head was enough to give him the clue that they were not alone. 

As the younger Lin Kuei spread his arms across the boat on each side, two dark clouds of smoke formed by mixing the vapor in the air sprayed through Mark's fingers as it started to surround the entire the boat.

The smoke waved its way around to the back of the vessel and there, it got even bigger and bigger . . . a cough was heard from the behind, causing both the men to stand on their fighting stances. 

Frost, Subzero's student, splashed on the frozen water only to be yanked out by her sifu – Subzero. The Grand master placed his student on the boat, his eyes gleaming with anger. 

"I thought I told you not to follow." He spoke, but not yelling on what both Frost was expecting.

"You told me that you wouldn't take me to the meeting. I decided—"

"As long as you are my student I make the decisions!" Subzero shouted, his voice echoed into the wide opens of the ocean. Frost was trying not to make any eye contact with her mentor now, her plan had been foiled and again . . . it was because of that Smoke! She was hoping to travel unnoticed by her superiors and hear in the so-called meeting. But that wasn't a matter anymore, she knew that Sifu Subzero wouldn't just drop her off in the middle of the ocean and without a boat and . . .

"Get out." Ordered Sifu Subzero. 

"What?" Was all Frost could say, like 'get out' on to the ocean? He can't do that! She thought to herself.

"You heard me, get out of my boat." A second time he said that . . . proof that Sifu wasn't joking this time, not-that he does.

"What just like that? In the middle of the OCEAN?!" 

"Yes!"

"How am I supposed to go back?!" 

"You found your way here, you will find your way back!" 

"But there isn't any boat or any vessel or ANY LAND!" 

"I taught you how to use your icing abilities didn't I? So USE them!" 

"Master Zhong." Smoke spoke out his time, his words grabbing both of their attention. (**A/N:** I'm not sure what Subbie's real name is . . . but in another fanfic . . . the author said that it was Zhongling. So I put it in here also!) 

"Taking her with us isn't going to be a problem." 'that's a relief' thought Frost, at least someone was on her side. 

"No." Answered Subzero, he was freaking sure that's what he meant when he said 'no'.

"Sir please . . . all she wanted was to go to the meeting. All she wanted was to obey what Lord Raiden ordered her to do." 

"Lord Raiden didn't say to bring her." 

"Yes, but he did say that all of the fighters from the previous tournaments are meant to be there . . . and Frost then has the right to go with us." That was all Smoke had to say . . . he felt responsible if Subzero would just leave a student on the middle of the nowhere. And it was his fault that Frost got caught in the first place. 

The rage that gurgled through Subzero's body reflected on his face. After Frost's stealing attempt of the medallion, which was, in fact still with Subzero. He just wouldn't listen to what Frost had to say. And of course, no student of his ever was to betray the Grandmaster . . . it was forbidden then, it was forbidden now. But, the weakness that Subzero has . . . the ability to forgive, that still stood on his way. After a deep sigh he agreed to let the female ninja stay and attend the meeting with them. 

"But do not ever disturb me during our journey there . . . I will still pretend that you aren't here." The Grandmaster angrily confirmed one last time, after sitting down under the shade to read the scroll and finish his forgotten meal. 

"Thanks," Frost whispered to the Master Smoke.

"Anytime." Mark answered as he sat down and began to row the boat so that they would reach their destination a little faster. 

~@~

"So, if this Shao Kahn guy . . . wins 10 tournaments in a row, then he wins Earth?" Nein Lee frequently asked questions about Mortal Kombat to the Major of the Special Forces O.I.A (Outer world investigation agency) Jackson Briggs. The five mortals had long last found a resting spot in this old ship. Kung Lao was still on the search of more men, not one was found yet. Johnny Cage was bragging at Sonya Blade about how he became successful and wealthy after making Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance the movie and etc. Agent Blind Kenshi, whom was found by Kung Lao, is also on the search of a man . . . well actually a mutant, a member of the Red Dragon – Baraka. 

"Well . . .yeah but the fact that we already nailed that freak . . . so now, I'm not sure how the rest of the tournaments are gonna be held." And Jax, as you might have already guessed, has been teaching Johnny's bodyguard Nein the previous conquests in the real Mortal Kombat. 

"See, last time, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi? They are two jackasses who wanna just ruin everything and rule both earth and Outworld together . . . they held the tournament saying that if they win, Earth was theirs to keep! They even killed Liu Kang, the original war-hero!" Jax explained very clearly to the younger boy. 

"Wow . . .and to think, I thought those things only happened in the video games!" Said Nein, he really was rather shocked to figure out the essence of Mortal Kombat and it was really hard to believe. Part of him didn't still believe it. 

"Hey don't forget movies! Remember movies? MY movies?" Johnny pointed out from a distance. Jax had whispered to Nein a while back that 'Doesn't that guy ever get tired?' he meant Johnny Cage.

"Oh God Johnny! SHUT UP!" Sonya screamed at him. She was getting annoyed on everything now except that they were gonna fight in Mortal Kombat and she got to kick major ass in a while. 

"You mean Raiden! Don't you? For the love of Raiden!" The teenager blurted out, using his new knowledge to talk with these new peoples.

"Kid! Raiden ISN'T GOD!" Blade yelled at him this time, "Jesus, even your Bodyguard is beginning to get inane like you!" she now meant Cage.

"What's INANE?" 

****

TBC


	10. TheNethership II

****

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! I think I have this eye problem, so my folks wouldn't let me be near by PC! Sorry! I think the next update will be here by Sunday! Hopefully! Hope you arent mad at me! 

****

CHAPTER IX:

The Nether ship held many secrets. It had secret doorways and passages unlocked only when certain words were praised. These words were only to be spoken once . . . Kung Lao came across one such door. His search for other fighters was still on. He found no other living being boarding this mystical ship . . . rather than him and the five other chosen ones. 

By now, his current problem was to go to the other side of this wooden door. Kung placed his burning lantern towards the door to see the rest of it. It seemed that the door was locked by a huge locking mechanism, although the invention was old . . . the door still remained locked. Maybe it has remained locked for centuries or even milleniums. That is how old the Nether ship was. 

Kung held the metal lock in his hands, studying its ancient rule . . . one strange thing was that the lock had no keyhole to put a key in. He tried yanking it, nothing happened. He tried pulling it, breaking it, smashing it with all of his strength . . . but yet the lock remained where it was.

"Can't open a lock eh?" Agent Kenshi's voice hurled out from behind the monk.

"How could you tell?" Kung asked, he nearly jumped at the sudden warning.

"I may be blind but . . . I can still feel the movement in the air surrounding me." 

"So you can see with a sixth sense?" 

"No, I am blind. I can sense everything that's happening around me . . . even that now you are scratching the lock in irritation." He was right, again the blind man was right. With a slight 'hmm' Kung Lao proceeded his task on unlocking the door, amazed as he might be of the blind man.

"So, you wanna help me out?" 

"Ah . . . sure." As Kenshi started walking, it seemed that he was dragging his left leg along with him, as if it was broken or cut. Though 'cut' was most likely it, blood was stained in his black leather pants. 

"What happened . . .?" The monk asked, pointing his eyes towards the blind man's leg. 

"Where?" Came the response from Kenshi. A surprise to the eyes of Kung Lao, he thought that Kenshi would be able to see, sense, Kung's pointing.

"What happened to your leg?" 

"Oh that! I . . . got hurt while trying to capture a Red Dragon member, he jumped into this ship while I was chasing him." 

Smiling, "That sounds familiar," The young monk stated. The familiarity was that this thing happened with Sonya Blade on the first tournament . . . decades ago. Although Kung wasn't around then, he heard all the stories from Liu Kang on how he and rest of the fighters entered the world of Mortal Kombat.

~@~

Back on the upper side of the Nether ship, where the fighters have settled a location as their resting spot until they reach the island. Or wherever they were supposed to go.

"Isn't anyone sailing this dump?" Sonya Blade's ranting continued. The others found a food-storage nearby, Jax and the teenager were trying to cook up a meal for the group for dinner.

"I dunno, last time I saw, this 'dump' was controlled by the main huncho here . . . well by magic that is." The actor Johnny Cage noted, he wasn't much of a cook anyway. He preferred to just eat and not work. 

"Magic?" Nein blurted out while chopping a potato with a battle knife.

"Yeah magic! You guys won't believe this but I saw that no one was at the controls!" Johnny practically screamed with his lungs. The only light that the 4 was getting came from the fire from the lanterns, a charge light, and the fire that was used to cook the food. The blue moonlight did reflect on the ship, but it was outside. They were sheltering in a room descended from the main part of the ship with a small flight of stairs. 

"Hey Sonya, y'know, in MK: DA the people really liked you character!" Johnny bragged once more, shifting the current topic to his movies. 

"In your so-called movie you showed that I was a helpless Damsel in Distress!" 

"A ha! I knew you saw that movie! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" This time, Jax did the whining. His metal arms were removed and placed on the side. The taste of metal-in-food was something the group didn't want at least tonight. 

"Am I surrounded by whinnies?" Blade asked to God, and left up the stairs towards the outside area of the ship.

"Yeah! See that! She's calling you two whinnies!" Said Cage,

"Dude you are surrounding her too y'know." His bodyguard informed, rubbing his nose. 

"Noooh!" Johnny's voice took a long 'ooo' tone and continued "I'm standing next-to her! Not surrounding!" with that, even the actor left up the stairs, following the apple of his eyes.

"Does that make sense?" Nein asked to his sort of co-cooker Major Briggs.

"No. It doesn't" The black-man responded, not taking his eyes off his side of potatoes. 

~@~

Both Kung Lao and Kenshi had finally opened the door, with much effort being made, the result they were to find was cruel than they could imagine. Kung aimed his lantern up inside the unopened room, making his vision a bit clearer. Kenshi on the other hand, needed to sight at all. 

Old broken bones and skulls were scattered across the small 14/13 feet room. Cobwebs and dust filled the air and every corner of the hidden crypt. On the middle was a coffin. 

Kung put his lantern on one side to read the words written on the coffin in ancient Chinese language. "Here lies the dead body of the once eroded Dragon King." Kung Lao spoke aloud, his voice shattering into fear. He knew too well what and whom the Dragon King was. 

"The Dragon King . . ." 

"We should not open it." 

"Yes . . . we shouldn't." 

And with that, the two warriors left the sacred room the way they came, locking the door on their way out. However, what they missed to see was on the sides of the coffin . . . a moving shadow emerged and followed them outside. This shadow from the depths of hell was known to be Noob, Noobseibot. 

~@~

"Hey guys dinner is ready you can – oh my!" Nein Lee squeezed his eye shut to see his boss Johnny Cage kissing the general of the OIA Sonya Blade. 

"What?" Johnny said, finally breaking off from Sonya's lips. 

"Ah . . . nothing! I just came to say that dinner is ready and you guys . . . can come . . . whenever you want. Sorry!" The teenager left as quickly as he came, blushing all the way.

"Like he doesn't do these back home." Johnny complained. His arms were grabbing Blade by her back and her hands pulling his neck. 

"Just shut up and shut up!" She ordered and pulled his face back onto hers.

Moments later, as the two came downstairs at the 'table' both Jackson Briggs and Nein Lee were serving them dinner.

"Wonder where Lao and Agent Kenshi are?" Jax asked to the rest of the group, slumping a nice big fat greasy splat of mashed potato on Johnny's plate, which was more like his face cause it was contorted to see such a fatty food served with a fatty guy like Jax. 

"Hope they weren't doing what Johnny and Ms. Blade were doing! Ha, ha, ha, ha . . ." Nein's good laugh came to an end when he saw the angry glare at the general's face. And he certainly wouldn't wanna bug her again.

There was a door on the side from which both Kung Lao and Kenshi arrived, their faces were as concerned as of when they left at first. 

"Hey," Kung sat on one of the small wooden chairs, he was used to eating on small tables. 

"What's that? Smells good," Kenshi noted smiling at the smoke emerging from a pot on the 'stove'.

"Thanks! Made it myself, its carrot and cheese with crab and corn- soup." Explained Jax, "There are some potato chips on the table! Help your self." Nein ended.

"Don't you mean CORN-SOUP and SMASHED potatoes?" Another complain was made by the actor and producer Johnny Cage.

"Look beside you genius!" Kung pointed at the bowl of chips sitting near Johnny's elbow. The ignorance at-last formed a smile on Sonya's face. 

The amount of food they had on the storage would last them 7-days. Whoever placed it there really was a friend rather than an enemy. And speaking of enemies, the shadow was still there, near Jack's shadow, making the creature from hell invisible.

****

TBC


	11. Dreams and visions

****

An Important Note from the Author:

Hey all, listen, no matter what you say u have to admit . . . the recent chapters aren't as great as you thought it would be right? Well, truth is that I wasn't really _in_ the story these past days. So, from now on, I will write 1 big chapter once a week! You will see the update each Sunday from now on. This way, it'll give me a lot of time to write the chapters and I promise you it will be big ones. Long chapters and hopefully exiting ones. But I think its up to you to decide that . . . so whaddya say? 

~heres chapter 10

****

CHAPTER X:

"Am I supposed to eat this?" The whining voice of Johnny Cage swam the room as he continued to complain about one thing to the other. The kitchen or cache, the six chosen combatants were taking shelter was fogged by the smell of corn soup and boiled potatoes. Relaxed as they were, the fighters were enjoying their current 'reunion' so to speak. But the actual 'reunion' was still ahead to come, and they had no idea of how many old faces they were going to meet. Kung Lao knew better, he wasn't laughing or arguing or hardly even eating, what he found on the crypt beneath the Nether ship would spawn his dreams for the rest of the journey. He had discovered The Great Dragon King's dead body. He had discovered something to fear. 

"If you don't wanna eat it jus DON'T!" Jax' voice responded with him waving the metal spatula at the actor. 

"But I'm hungry!" Kung could hear Johnny complain for the 67th time at the table, he almost counted. 

"Well then should I prepare you a traditional lip-smacking, jaw-breaking knuckle-sandwich?" finally this shut the damn actor up, and hopefully it will keep him that way until they reach the island . . . or wherever their destination was held. The ship was controlled by some kind of spell, it was sailing by itself and no-one was sure where they were heading. 

Kung's eyes went back to the note he had received earlier when he first boarded the ship. _'The journey there will be a long one, a guide will test you whom you thought was ' no one''._

"A guide will test you whom you thought was _no one_" Those words kept on whispering in Kung's deepest brains. Could that guide be the Dragon King? Or could there be someone else here who was more powerful? Only Raiden could answer his questions. 

The dreams he had the coffin he discovered, all relates to a dragon. The myth, the Dragon King, the Dragon EGG. Could it finally have hatched, after all these centuries? 

"Kung? You alright?" Kenshi's voice spoke out from the opposite corner of the table, the concern reflecting his face. 

"Huh? Yea, I'm ah . . . I'm ok." Kung lied. He wasn't ok, he was scared, deadly scared. 

Still arguing with Johnny in the background, The major of the OIA Jax, had his shadow marked across the floor. The fire from the fireplace was the main object of light for Jax, so his shadow went the furthest on the room. A strange shadow, one that does not belong to Jax, emerged from his . . . and started creeping towards the table to commit its unholy agendas. Unnoticed by the chosen members, the only person who saw this creature of doom, was Nein Lee.

He had been quite for a long while, compared to the other 4 members who were frequently talking and arguing, instead, the teenager was laughing and having a good time with his new 'friends'. All that changed the minute Nein's eyes noted Noob Saibot. All his life he had seen movies and played games, but a shadow moving without a host in real life was something he didn't thought he would see. He wanted to scream in fear, but as Lee's mouth opened, only a small cry escaped. A small baby-like cry and his index finger cocking towards the shadow.

Jax was busy arguing with Johnny. Sonya and Kenshi were listening to the two men argue, and Kung had his mind set on the scroll. No one was noticing Nein's fear. 

"Guys!" Finally Lee's voice let him speak, but his tone was not like his, it was so thin and whispery. Not even an ant could hear him. But Kenshi did. "What?" He spoke at the sudden sensing the movement of another life in that very room. 

"Noob Saibot," Kung Lao informed as his gaze followed Nein's feared one. He saw Liu Kang fight this monster years ago. How could it have returned was beyond Kung's experience. Standing, the monk got up from the table and left it to face the immortal shadow. It started running away as soon as Kung came near it. "No!" he screamed to see Saibot melt into another shadow behind the door, vanishing from view. 

"No!" Kung screamed again, all this actions shattered the room in silence, "No! No!" 

"What was that thing?" a heavily breathing Lee sat down as his voice turned into a normal tone. 

"Noob Saibot, 'the creature of doom' he was a spy for an elder god years ago."

"Shinnok?" this time, Sonya Blade spoke out. She knew the answer well too much.

"Exactly." That word shook all of the mortals that occupied this room. Shinnok was a fallen Elder God. And he nearly took control of Earth Realm if hadn't been for the chosen fighter Liu Kang, all those years ago. All those years ago in Mortal Kombat, the forth tournament. Their souls were so much at stake that even they hadn't the slightest clue. And only 4 more days were left until they would have the opportunity to battle for their soul and the thousand other souls that lived in a beautiful realm called Earth. They had to stay together. They had to reach Shang Tsung's lost island once again. They had to fight in Mortals Kombat.

Half way across the world on another cold and misty night, the small boat led by the three Lin Kuei members was drawing closer and closer into its chosen destination. The Grand Master, Sub-zero was taking his nap on one end of the boat, under the shade, which prevented him from getting wet by any rain or any light. On the middle, Smoke lit a fire for his and Frost's warming. The fog made it unclear to see what lied ahead. And the chill in the air prevented Smoke from staying alive without the warmth of the flame. 

The three had agreed to take turns on rowing the boat, the first 4 hours were led by Sub-zero, giving Smoke the time he needed to sleep and recharge his body. The next four hours were now Smoke's to row, and for some reason the youngest clan member Frost, denied to sleep at night. Subzero didn't care much, he was still angry with the young girl, and Smoke couldn't order her to do anything. He was only a beginner trainer and was only training 7-to-11 year olds. So he kept on doing his part of the deal, and kept on rowing. From his end he could see Frost taking care of her sifu. She gave him an extra blanket for warmth and an extra pillow for comfort. She really cared about the old master. Frost placed her daggers on one side, near where her black-ninja costume was placed, and sat next to Smoke, in front of the burning fire. 

"You care about him don't you?" Mark asked the female Lin Kuei. His gaze hadn't moved slightly from the Grandmaster. 

"Um hmm," Her nod was enough to answer his question . . . but the next one he was about to ask was something he knew could sadden the rest of the journey. "Then why did you try to steal the medallion?" and he had to know the real reason.

"I . . . I . . . don't know! It's like, as if something was . . . controlling me! It was like, I mean . . . even you would want that thing right?" 

"I wouldn't try to take it from Master Zhong. I would fight for it."

"Exactly! But . . . guess the stealing thing runs in the family."

"Your family?" This time, he really needed to know. The first time Frost came into the Lin Kuei was unknown, she just joined the tournament and went on to fight in Mortal Kombat with Subzero. He never really talked to her before.

"Yes, my . . . ah . . . my family. see, did you ever heard of a group called the 'Red Dragon'?" Her answering came with a smile, "Yes I heard of them." of course he heard of it. The Red Dragon was the Lin Kuei's arch rival clan, next to the deceased Black Dragon.

"Yeah, well, my father was a member of that clan . . . but he betrayed them and went on to join the Black Dragon later on." The Black Dragon . . . again a familiar names, again a smile forming in his lips.

"His . . . sigh his name was . . . Kano." That wasn't a name Mark heard of before. Kano, although was an archenemy to Subzero, neither Smoke nor Frost knew about it. 

"What about your family?" She asked, dropping her story at that name. 

"Mine? Nah . . . I . . . I don't know about them much. All I know is that my father, the original Smoke, left me with Master Zhong. I was only 9-months old when he passed away. So I guess Master Zhong is the only 'family' I got." Smoke returned to his rowing, he never knew what really happened to his mother. He never saw her. 

Smiling, the girl leaned back on the food-storage behind them and pulled the blanket she bought with her. "How much time do have left?" She questioned, yawning with the heat from the fire. She seemed tired, very tired.

"I think, maybe another day or two." Mark informed, looking at the young girl closing her eyes.

"Good . . ." she yawned once more, "Wake me up when we get there." 

"Hey! What happened to your turn at rowing? That's due 2 hours!"

"I have to row too?"

"Yes, we had an agreement."

"Ah, no. Actually Sifu made the agreement! I just stood around pretending that I don't exist!"

"Your Sifu said the three of us! And that means the Three Of Us!" 

"Ha, ha, take it easy! I was only joking." 

"Yeah me too. No go ahead, I can cover for you. You look tired."

"Hmm . . .thanks but I'm not gonna let you take that away from me. I'll . . . yawn . . . " and just like that, she fell asleep. She couldn't even complete her full sentence. 

She seemed really nice to Smoke, and he thought that how can a nice girl like Frost try to steal something from his master? But even Smoke had more to discover, for the daughter of Kano, isn't supposed to be a person whom you can trust.

~@~

As the night swore to be the deadliest of all nights, the six chosen fighters were left to sleep on this stormy night. Rain and thunder had engulfed the sky outside, a good thing that they found the cache to shelter. Some leaned across the stairs with their bags as pillows, others like Kenshi, Kung Lao and Nein Lee rested on the floor. Johnny and Sonya were the only ones not sleeping, instead. They were sitting at the table and drinking tea and sodas, again, found on the large storage box. Johnny had the excuse that a celebrity like himself didn't need to rot on the floor like a rat, and Sonya decided stay awake and do some calculation on her missions, rather than just lay on a small room like that. And of course, they needed someone to guard in case of the mutant Baraka or that shadow creature. 

Every now-and-then Nein Lee would jump awake in fear that an Elder God might swallow him alive. The fire on the fireplace was still lit, and Kung Lao being the one closest to the fire, was only seeing nightmares.

'_"You Can't Run from me Shang!" Liu Kang was screaming at the Sorcerer. Standing right in the middle of the Whu Shi Academy grounds in the midst of a fight. "I don't need to run!" the demon hissed at Kang. And his ally Qun-Chi made a distraction and shot a burning skull towards the Shaolin Monk's back. From a distance, Kung Lao was seeing all this happen. He could hear his friend and brother scream with pain. the following horrific action, cracked open Liu Kang's neck. As he fell – dead and soulless. _

"Why Kung? Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you stop them before they could kill me?!" Liu Kang's dead body begged from the ground, "Why didn't you SAVE ME?" "Bow to Me! Bow to the DRAGON KING!"'

"NO!" He literally screamed, jumping awake from his nightmare. He couldn't bear to see that again . . . not again. Liu's death had always cursed Kung through the years. He kept on thinking that in someway, it was his fault that Liu died. 

"Kung?" Johnny asked from the table. He and Sonya were frozen to hear the sudden scream. And just when they were getting cozy. "Kung are you alright?" Gen. Blade finished. But the only answer the two got was a slow head noting 'no'. "We're beyond alright my friend," Kung's shaking voice informed, his breathing so heavy and rapid, " . . . beyond alright." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonya's concerned voice demanded. Johnny was way too shaken to ask that question.

"Remember Liu?" 

"Yeah,"  
"He's back." 

****

TBC

A/N: I am SO sorry about the late and short update! I know that my story isn't the best of all MK stories, and that its not getting so cool as you might have thought. But I am trying to do my best! I can't get on the PC more than 2 hours a day. My folks wont let me! I have this headache thing, so if u kindly enough to please wait 1 week for each update? please? I am a kid y'know. I'll try my best to do better. From now on, u will see an update each Sunday. 1 big hell of an update! thanks for reviewing. So what do u say? And also, what do u think about the story? Am I getting better or getting worse? Is the story getting better or worse? Lemme know! Thankz again. U guys rock.


	12. Author's Note

****

Another Important Note from the Author:

Hey guys! Listen, I have some bad news! And that is, I wont be able to update for another week! Sorry! reason: I had some XTREAM headaches, so I went to check with the optician! She gave me glasses and said that I am not allowed to see TV, play Video Games OR work on the PC for 7 days! In re-action my dad grounded me for 10 days! (except for tht I'll still b allowed to go outside!) so as you can see . . . I still cant continue or post the story 'till next Sunday! Hope u guys understand. Right now, I'm sneaking away to write this A/N! but don't worry, I'll still write the story on paper and hopefully by Saturday ill put it up on my pc and post it! and if I cant get on the web-site then it'll take Sunday! Ok? Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. Jason, yeah you're saying that I should write more Johnny/Sonya stuff? I dunno, I never wrote stuff like that. Its new and that I'm not much of a romantic person! Lol. Don't think that it'll be my best work! 

Jamie, thanks for the wonderful review. And about Frost being Kano's daughter? Lol. All I did was just type in the words! I didn't even use my brain for that moment! I just typed it down. But it seems that you liked that a lot! It does match doesn't it? Frost tries to steal Subbie's medallion, Kano IS a thief etc. 

Xardion, Irine and Kalaratri, thanks for the great reviews! ill try to do better on the free times this week. Well I g2g now, cya later and you guys STILL rock!

~ TheNav (Author) 


	13. Renuion

****

A/N: Hey GUYS! Long time no see! Lol. Sorrry abt the late update! but hey! I explained didn't I? Well, for better or worse, this is going to be my last chapter *sniff! Sob! cry!* its like losing in touch with all of you beautiful people! *sob!* BUT! Look out for tomorrow, coz I'm also gonna put in a 'cast & credits' chapter! And you wouldn't wanna miss that one! I'll put in all the names of everyone who was casted in this short 'game' so to speak ;-). SO! Off with the future and in with the present! (I kept this chapter waiting for a lo-oh-ng time! sorryz)

****

(Note: words in _italic_ are thoughts of Kung Lao and the voices he is hearing. Words in both _italic_ and ' " ' are Raiden's words.**)**

CHAPTER XI

"What?" Sonya Blade's voice silently whispered in the dark room, the flame from the fireplace was the only source for light. As the thick, dark layers of clouds filled the night sky outside, the three mortals who were awake on a night like this had their minds totally confused. Kung Lao was still sitting on the wooden floor. Next to him laid the sleeping, and sometimes snoring, bodies of Nein Lee, an Asian teenager, Agent Kenshi, a blind swordsman working for the O.I.A, and Jackson Briggs, the major of the O.I.A (Outerworld Investigation Agency). On the old chairs, next to the 'dining' table sat Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, what they were doing alone all this time was yet a mystery, but the two were the only persons from the first tournament decades ago. And those two and Kung himself were the three woken mortals.

"Ah . . . Kung, you're starting to freak-me-out!" The actor nearly yelled, but the amount of sound his vocal cords would let him speak, only came out as a statement. 

"Shh . . ." Sonya hushed Johnny loudly enough to remind him about the sleeping other three. "What . . . are you talking about? How can Liu be alive?" She continued, turning her head away from the movie star. She was concerned that a monk doesn't always joke about life and death. 

"I . . . had a dream." Kung Lao finished, his voice clear; but never above a whisper. The roaring sound of thundering outside, echoed through the room as soon as those words were said.

Both Cage and Blade were frozen still, not knowing how to re-act on their friend's comment. When a person dreams, what he saw in the dream can not always be true, especially when someone dreams that his or her best friend returned back from the dead.

"Oh great! So now he is dreaming!" Johnny Cage hysterically agreed, mostly to mock the young monk.

"At least I don't waste my dreams wondering about the cheap sunglasses you wear! You Tom Cruise wannabe." Kung blurted out, this was an argument he wanted to fight.

"My sunglasses cost more than the salary you get per-year! And as for Cruise I--"

"Johnny please . . . just . . . Shut up! Alright? Shut-the-hell-up!" This time the General of the O.I.A butted in to stop the hustle. But her anger got in the way, resulting her shouting at the actor. Kung 'shhed' at her, indicating with his fingers to 'lower the volume'.

"Well he started it!" Johnny again complained like a 6-year-old.

"Did Not!"

"Did To!"

"DID not!"

"DID to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"QUIITE!" Blade's last command was loud enough to completely shut-out the two men. It was also loud enough to drag Nein Lee's light-sleeping brain out. The poor teenager sprang from his 'bed' and sat-screaming gabbled up words together.

"Wha? What happened . . .?" His brain could finally let him speak.

"Your 'boss' here can't keep up a simple conversation without ending it in AN ARGUMENT!" Sonya screamed with her lungs one last time at Johnny, who had his teeth clenched. 

"Yeah well . . . keep it down! People are trying to sleep!" Lee collapsed on his pillow soon after, entering a world where shadows walk.

Jax and Kenshi were both deep sleepers. So they had no trouble about the shouting. 

"So you were saying?" The General raised her eyebrows at Kung Lao, waiting again for his explanation about Liu's death. But her answer never truly came. Kung sighed out a deep breath and decided not to tell his friends about the upcoming threat. All he said was "Nothing . . . just . . . it was just a dream." 

He couldn't sleep a wink that night, so he went up from the bedside of the room and had coffee with his long time compatriots. He knew that they had 2 more days before they would reach the Lost Island. 2 more days before they would had to fight in MORTAL KOMBAT.

As the storm continued to fall outside, the sound of thunder growling was the only sound they could hear from the world on the on the other side. This night had finally passed.

On the eve of the second morning, the storm stopped at a sudden as soon as the Nethership floated near that island. Rainwater changed into a mist of thick fog and nothing could be seen for even a meter ahead. The cache these six chosen warriors were taking refuge in, slowly became abandoned as they packed their belongings and met at the front deck. Of course the yellowish fog also poured itself on it. Silence curved upon every breath, the cold winter weather on a July morning wasn't something you can always feel.

Kung dropped his bag on the floor the minute he could see a hazed shape of a mountain up ahead. As if hissing from a horror movie, a voice of a familiar male echoed through his body. The voice of Shang Tsung's spirit if it may. _'Come to me~'_ No, not Shang, someone far more demonic, the one person who was waiting till that very moment on the mountain . . . on this forbidden island. _'Come to me ~ . . .'_ It hissed once more before stopping. No one other than the young monk could hear this call, and he again knew it was no dream.

"There it is," Kung announced clearly forgetting his fear. The shape of a mysterious island came barely to view, "Shang Tsung's Lost Island."

"'Lost'?" The youngest member, Lee, spoke out in the midst of confusion. 

"Yes . . . 'Lost'. Not all mortals are allowed to enter this land." The blind man, Kenshi answered not only to Nein, but the rest as well.

Soon as they neared the island, the only sight to see was the path they would have to go. As if in some magical way, the fog showed them the path to their ultimate destination. Beautiful as the scene would seem, a mix of fear and evil had engulfed the oxygen. The ship slowly came to a full halt and by the look and direction of the fogs; a wooden platform was there. Just as any other dock.

"Let's go!" Major Briggs quoted, fixing the sunglasses on his bald eyes. He made his way down the ramp. Followed by Johnny Cage, who at least, took half of his luggage and left the rest to carry Nein Lee with. The teenager had his eyes wide-opened at the sight of the beach. 

"Whoa . . ." was only he could whisper. Forgetting the load he was dragging. As Sonya Blade, Agent Kenshi and Kung Lao continued down . . . the whistle or 'mouth of the dragon' on the Nethership blew steamily to indicate it's departing time. But the ship was there to stay, not depart. Once standing on the heavily moisture sand, the six stood at a place to clear their heads first. 

"Ah . . . yeah," started the martial arts actor, his gaze looked deeper into the large re-modeled structure of a mountain cut into a building shape. 

"Are we supposed to climb up those 20-thousand-stairs again? Coz my feet are really—" Johnny was cut off by Jax' loud mouth. This didn't please the actor one bit.

"Nah, I don't think we're gonna have to go up there again. The man in white said we were supposed to have a meeting here . . . somewhere." 

"Oh, reeally?"

"What does that suppose to mean?!"

"It's supposed to mean that: Are you saying you know better than me? Hmm? I've been here more than once okay? So I think I know what to do!"

"Well for your 'information' I've been here more than twice!"

"You wanna get smart with me baldy?" 

"Guys! Guys!" Kung's interfering made the fight stop for the moment, "We are not allowed to argue on these grounds."

"Hah! See? We are not allowed to do that stuff! Now what is it with you guys? You are all trying to pick on me! Why? Just cause I'm the rich guy here?" Cage now stood on the opposite side, his back was towards the temple/mountain/building/chamber (whatever).

"At least you are here," a 7th person spoke out, emerging from the mists, "Not everyone can even survive the journey this far." Mark Montalban, or 'Smoke', the Lin Kuei master walked his way across the free space, his master Subzero and the ninja Frost followed.

"And you are . . .?" Sonya Blade asked the new person with a touch of British gentleness, not something you normally get from the O.I.A General.

"Mark, Mark Montalban. A pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand, this made Johnny roll his eyes "Yeah sure," he whispered to Jacks and meaning the 'pleasure to meet you' part. His then looked at Frost and stuck out his hand, saying: "Hi, I'm Johnny Cage and you are?" The ninja just roller her own eyes and walked away from him. Ignoring the poor actor.

"Her name is Frost. You met her on the last tournament." The Grandmaster Subzero informed as he entered the crowd. The metal mask he was wearing disguised his scarred face. The shore was now full with 9 fighters. And these 9 fighters would soon face another team of 11 fighters. For the Dragon King was still waiting in this island. The faith of millions will depend on these 9 warriors who will represent the forces of light at its best.

"Where is Raiden?" Kung's questions started, "He told us to meet him here . . . where is he?" A good question, the rest noted mentally. The current where about of the Thunder God was what they wanted to know, and more importantly why has the God of Thunder called them.

"Lord Raiden is waiting inside. He told me that he will contact with us once the appropriate time had passed." Subzero confirmed with his cold voice.

"Well we better get going, we can't just sit around here all day." Major Briggs said and steadied his backpack. With that in mind, the others agreed.

"The smell in the air, and the mist of the humid. Directs us to head north of the mountain. Not inside it, we should be going there." Kenshi, the blind agent, slowly stated and started walking towards the direction of the fog. Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Smoke, Frost, Nein Lee, Jax and Subzero proceeded with their luggage. Even as the time was 9:30AM, the sky had darkened due to the cloudy weather. A weather condition like this on the Lost Island would acquire only once an eternity, only once . . . when danger had a different form. 

As the nine fighters deepened into the island, the only pattern they were following led not in the mountain-shaped building, but inside the depths of a jungle-like background. The time soon changed, it was nearly sundown once they were on the core of the vast jungle. Trees, which seemed centuries old and flies and insects that, covered the land. It was a spectacular sight to any nature-lover. The fogs had now changed phase; instead of masking the outline of the scenery, the heavy-mist had marked the path with which they were to travel. Later on, a temple in the midst of the forest was in view. And the yellow condensed vapor 'walked' in this temple. Old as it seemed, the temple was actually newly made.

"This is new . . ." Frost thought out loud at the first glimpse, her statement wasn't answered by any of the mortals. Setting foot inside the wooden council, one-by-one each individual fighter gathered around a burning fire, placed just in the middle of the small round room. A gold-plated gate was located on the left side while lit flame-sticks covered around the walls. Sifu Subzero and Blind Kenshi shut closed the double-doors from which they entered, causing an echo in the silent room.

"Ooh, its cold out there!" the major shivered near the fire.

"Welcome to 'the-wooden-temple-like-thing-located-in-the-middle-of-no-where!' the weather will be fully chilly tonight as usual so you might want to stay in-doors." General Blade joked, forming a smile only on Nein's face. The remaining group was pretty much serious and not in a joking mood.

"So now what?" A frustrated Kung Lao pleaded for his answer. He saw the coffin of the dragon king. All he wanted to do was to talk to Raiden. Only Raiden could give him the correct answer. Those voices, those visions, all were related to the ancient King.

"We wait," The Grand Master of the Lin Kuei announced more than informing, "We wait until Raiden arrives." Said he.

"But you said Raiden was here?" His pupil, Smoke questioned.

"Yes I did." But Subzero's assertion ended before it was finished. The golden door on the left of the room suddenly flung opened! And emerging from the cold smokes of it, was the Edanian warrior . . . Princess Kitana. Not surprisingly, the warriors of Earth had their eyes locked on the Princess. She looked not even a day older since their last encounter. Kitana was ageless. Meaning she would not grow. Long ago when Kitana was the adopted daughter of Shao Kahn, the Emperor cursed her with an unbreakable spell. She would never age another day from her 29th Birthday. Ever since, the Princess of Edenia had trained to be an assassin to work for Kahn. Unfortunately, after she had mastered all of the fighting styles of Outworld, Kitana betrayed Kahn and came to Earth to join Liu Kang and the rest of the chosen fighters. After Kahn's fall during the invasion, Kitana took Edenia, or Outworld, and ruled it along side her mother Queen Sindel. 

But after the death of both Liu Kang and Goro, an ally of Kitana's armies, The Princess had declared that she would use all her powers to help protect not only Edenia, but Earth-realm as well. For it was for the people of Earth only that she could take her rightful place back from the evil grip of Shao Kahn.

"Princess Kitana." Kung Lao spoke out first, emphasizing her name after six-months.

"Young Kung Lao . . . How have you been?" She asked, Kung had been like a younger brother to her ever since Liu introduced the two, so very long ago. Smiling, the young monk nodded, indicating 'well'. Sonya was standing next to her, they shared a hug and smiled at each other. Over the years both Sonya and Kitana had fought back-to-back, the friendship they bonded was like having a sister. Unlike Kitana's twin sister who was a mutant and worked for Kahn. 

Letting go of her friend, the Princess looked at Nein Lee, she had never seen the young boy before and finally asked: 

"And who is this?"

"I'm ah . . . I'm Nein Lee ma'am, I work for Mr. Cage" 

"'Mr. Cage'?" Mister Cage walked in front to greet his long-time friend. "Since when did you call me Mr. Cage?"

"Hello Johnny Cage," Kitana greeted a 3rd time, accepting Johnny's handshake.

"Hey Kitana,"

"I saw your movie--"

"I didn't know they released it on Outworld?"

"—It was a flop."

". . . Oh . . ."

"You all have come here! This is a surprise!" The Princess of Outworld turned away to meet the remaining fighters.

"Yeah, Raiden told us to meet him here." Jax declared.

"Did he tell you why you were to meet him here?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"He said something about the tournament." Smoke informed the royal member.

"Smoke's son I believe?"

"Yes,"

"So Kitana . . . Why can't our O.I.A agents open a portal to Edenia?" Sonya went straight to business. Her men had been trying to open a portal for months. But due to some technical or magical failure, the operation never fulfilled.

"You couldn't?" Asked the Princess in surprise.

"No, our scientists confirmed a spiritual locking?"

"Spiritual?" 

"Wait a second." Frost, the now youngest member interfered on their conversation. "O.I.A? as in the Outerworld Investigation Agency? You're Lt. Sonya Blade of the Special Forces?!" She clearly shouted at the older woman.

"Yes! What's wrong?!" Sonya Blade yelled back. Turning down on a fight was never her motive, but fighting a kid? That wasn't her motto!

"YOU BITCH!" Frost screamed again, raging with all her strength, she grabbed Sonya by the collar!

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Blade pushed the younger female away, only to be grabbed by her again with more rage! Frost screamed:

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"I DID NOT!"

"FROST!" Subzero now tried to stop his pupil.

"YOU MURDERER!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"REMEMBER 'KANO'?!" That stopped the General, this was her arch-enemy's daughter? 'Kano' the most wanted man on the Special Forces' list, how can he even have a family?

"You're Kano's daughter?"

"You wicked Murderer!" Frost cried from Subzero's arms. That confirmed it. Years' worth of rage poured down her eyes. All these years she wanted to know and kill the person who took her father's life. She once explained it to her Sifu and he was trying to stop her? 

"If I hadn't killed your father, then he would have killed countless other fathers! HE was the murderer!" Sonya shouted at the young ninja. Trying, wanting for the first time in her life to stop this kid from getting into a fight.

"You LIE!" The troubled girl leaped out of her master's arms and tried to kill the person standing before her. The anger she had – the hatred reflected on her face. But suddenly a huge foundation of lighting and thunder blasted from the floor to the roof, and a heart-shattering voice that echoed from everywhere demanded:

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~@"ENOUGH!"@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Between both Frost and Sonya, a man now stood with white-clothing, his eyes were glowing with electricity. This old man was the God of Thunder and Lighting, this was Lord Raiden. His sudden appearance froze everyone in the room.

"_THIS wasn't why I called you here!_" Raiden's voice sounded calm . . . but loud enough to wake the dead.

"_Whining like children . . . IS THIS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR?!"_

"Raiden . . ." Kung Lao wanted to relax his mentor down. He had never seen him so angry before.

"—_There is more serious matter at hand. More serious than the PATHETIC way you're wasting your strength in!"_

Frost wanted the God of Thunder to be on her side, "But she--"

"_Don't."_ Raiden slowly walked towards her, glaring down at the young girl. The electricity had stopped forming on his eyes, "_Your father – Kano, was on their side. He never cared about you, nor anyone else besides himself! He betrayed his own master for money! You think that such a human being should have lived to kill more people?" _Frost's head was bowed down. Small tears re-forming on her eyes because she knew those words were true. Her father was a member of the Black Dragon organization. And no matter how much she wanted to regret it, only terror-rising people were members of that clan.

"_You have NO idea what dangers lie ahead do you?"_ He now spoke for the entire 10 men and women who were there.

"_Tell me this, do you know who the Dragon King was?"_ No response came, meaning not everyone had the knowledge. Kung Lao knew it, but he kept quiet anyway.

"_I should have known. Long ago when the reptiles dominated the world . . . there was a great ruler by the name of; The Dragon King. He was a dragon, unlike the dinosaurs. He breathed fire. Knowing that he will not survive the upcoming ice-age. The King stored his last known egg in a hidden underground chamber, saying that one day his son will take earth back from the humans."_

"What happened to the egg now?"

"_The egg was kept safe by human priests later on. But some enemies cursed the egg with a spell thought to be unbroken: the egg's soul would take on a human form and upon the man's death, the egg shall hatch. Gaining the ability to change into his human form whenever he wishes. Now, that day has arrived. The egg has hatched. and one of our oldest adversaries; The Dark Lord Shinnok, has—" _

"Shinnok is a Dark Lord now? I thought he was an Elder god?"

"_Yes, he was, but now he has grown more powerful. Surpassing even me. Shinnok has volunteered to lead the Dragon King for his world domination. Agreeing on the term that 'who so ever wins in hand-to-hand Kombat will be crowned as Earth's new King'! If you win this last and final time . . . the realm of Earth will be safe, but if Shinnok wins – Earth will again be his to take."_

Kung Lao's eyes were wide with fear. "Oh My God!" Said he, "This is it. This was the dream I had! 'The Rise of the Dragon King' . . . what does it mean Raiden?" His question, the one question that had been haunting Kung Lao ever since Liu's death . . . "What is my connection with the Dragon King?" Not only Kung, but also the other fighters that occupied the room were also waiting for Lord Raiden's response, a bit shocked by Kung Lao's choice of word 'connection'.

"_I have nothing further to teach you on this journey Kung Lao. You will learn your answers soon – very soon."_

'It wasn't fear' was all that ran through the young monk's mind. He needed to know now!

On the right-most side of the circle-room, where Blind Kenshi had been leaning, the wall suddenly slid opened, as if it had some kind of mechanism. It slid to a full door-size, and a shadowy figure stepped out—

"Scorpion!" Subzero quickly recognized his old some-what 'friend'. But the ninja specter had other things in his agenda. Before Subzero could walk towards Scorpion, the wall next to him also slid opened the same way. This time, however, the nomadic mutant Baraka stepped out. He was still wearing the Red-Dragon mask. Then the wall next to that one, then next to that one and again and again secret doors kept on sliding open. Literally circling the round room. Each time, a fighter stepped in front. Now, they stood in an official order:

Scorpion, Baraka, Noob Seibot, Lei Mei and five other new unknown enemies stood there.

"What's going on?" a confused Nein asked to everyone, but none answered to the teen due to the entry of another villain.

The golden-gate on the left side had a stairwell sloping from it. And who seemed like a familiar friend, was now a foe.

'_You came . . .'_ That voice hissed on Kung's ears again! This was the creature from his dreams! This was his answer!

But instead of a viol dragon, Liu Kang stepped forward! As if really returning from the dead! Liu Kang was the Dragon King! It now all fell into place, his ability to change into a full dragon while others had animalities of a half-animal. The nightmares that haunted Kung Lao, the way Liu defeated Shinnok all those years ago! 

"Liu . . .?" Kung could barely speak, the others being shocked at the sight of their deceased ally standing before them. "Liu? How could you . . .?" A large hand gripped at 'Liu Kang's' left shoulder. Shinnok appeared behind the former champion of Mortal Kombat. "Not Quite Young Monk." His gleaming voice echoed not in the room, but on the ears of every mortal present in that floor. As if echoing to their soul. Screaming at their hearts. 

"Meet your new King. Ha, ha, hah, ha, BOW to the Dragon King!"

__

'to the dragon king'

A huge thunder stroke outside, meaning the unavoidable storm will hit now. Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Agent Kenshi, Jackson Briggs, Nein Lee, Frost, Smoke, Subzero and Princess Kitana were the only ten fighters who had the power and strength, to defend the realm of Earth from the clutches of an old friend, in a tournament called 'Mortal Kombat'.

As Raiden just said:

"_IT HAS BEGUN."_

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

****

A/N: MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!!!!! Lol. So did ya like it? I've decided to end it here. Why? Well, because I think it is appropriate to end the battle at the beginning of the battle. Like what happened in the old 1992 Mortal Kombat comic-book remember? It's a Mortal Kombat- thing that they would stop a cinematic thing when it all begins! So are you guys okay with it? y'know, if it werent for you guys (and stop me if you heard this one before) this story had been a total disaster! YOU guys made it all happen and encouraged me to write more and more. and that is what makes me happy! Well, come back here tomorrow for a special 'THANK YOU' chapter dedicated to YOU guys and YOU guys only! Cyaz laterz. 

~ TheNav


	14. casts&credits

MORTAL KOMBAT

RISE OF THE DRAGONKING

WRITTEN BY:

The Nav

CAST

Kung Lao – Paolo Montalban

Liu Kang – Robin Shou

Kitana – Talisa Soto

Raiden – Christopher Lambert 

Shinnok – Reiner Schoene

Johnny Cage – Linden Ashby 

Sonya Blade – Bridgett Wilson

Jackson Briggs – Lynn 'Red' Williams 

Kenshi – Keanu Reeves

Nein Lee – Johnny Yong Bosch ('ADAM' From Power Rangers)

Frost – Jessica Alba ('MAX' From Dark Angel)

Subzero – Kurt Russel

Smoke – Mark Dacascos

Scorpion – Chris Casamassa

Baraka – JJ Perry

Bo Rai Cho – Rikishi 

Mavado – JJ Perry

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Jami,

Xardion,

Irene,

Kalaratri,

Jason, 

Himi,

And Frost5 

DISCLAIMER

MORTAL KOMBAT and all related characters mentioned in this story does not belong to the author, it is the sole property of Midway and is no way affiliated with the author. This fan-fiction was done for pleasure purposes and to feed the hunger of a MK fan. No money was made. The names of the cast of actors mentioned here is no way connected and they have no idea that the author is using their name. So please, do not sue. 2003 Fanficiton.net

A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR:

Hi 

FINAL WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR:

Hey guys, sorry it had to end this way! Ending of this story means saying fare-well to the good people like yourself! sniff but please, don't hesitate to email me ok? Now I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who have reviewed:

****

Jami:My favorite reviewer ever! You were the first person to review on my story and I won't forget that! Your words were encouraging and always made me smile. Thanks (hope you had a good family reunion!)

****

Xardion: What can I say? THE most encouraging reviewer ever! You have reviewed on every chapter! Thanks a zillion times man.

****

Irene: Although you were my 2nd reviewer, due to ff.net problems your review wasn't posted on the site. But I read it on my email. Thank-s you a lot! 

****

Kalaratri: My well-rounded Critique! Lol. Although you used some curses (remember poophead? Lol) but I like it when ppl use some of that stuff! I've been flamed before but you explained the flaws in my story, which I really admire. Thanks. 

****

Jason: u said about writing Johnny-Sonya stuff! Sorry! ain't much of a 'love-you, love-you' writer. LOL

And finally **Frost5 **who commented on chapter 6 or 5 I think. Thank you for your time.

MK6: Rise of the Dragon King had been my greatest writing experience ever! above all I got a total of 30 reviews and that surpasses everything I ever wrote! This was my biggest story ever. thanks guys, and remember you still rock. I couldn't have done it without you. But I again say, please – email me. I have no plans for a future work as of now. And now, I'm gonna go to my bed and sleep for 10 hours! Lol. Joking. Cya and good luck to all of you in future stories, events or even new-years. 

~ The Navid.

****

PS: you can review on the cast of actors I thought would've been cool for the role ok? Cya


End file.
